Magnetic resonance imaging is a bio-magnetic nuclear spin imaging technology developed rapidly along with the development of computer technology, electronic circuit technology, and superconductor technology. In magnetic resonance imaging, human tissue is placed in a static magnetic field B0, and hydrogen nuclei within the human tissue are excited by a radio-frequency pulse with the same frequency as a precession frequency of the hydrogen nuclei, so as to cause resonance of the hydrogen nuclei and absorb energy. After the radio-frequency pulse is stopped, the hydrogen nuclei send out a radio signal at a specific frequency and release the absorbed energy. The energy is received by a receiver in vitro and is processed by a computer to obtain an image.
In a typical magnetic resonance imaging system, the magnetic field is generated by a superconducting magnet. The superconducting magnet and an auxiliary device related to the magnet and used as the main body of the magnetic resonance imaging system may be wrapped in a housing. The purposes of the housing are aesthetic and for protecting the main body and reducing noise. The housing and the main body are to be connected by a corresponding connector. The connector has a complex structure in the prior art, so the installation and detachment of the connector is time-consuming. It is easy to damage the main body or the housing during installing or detaching. In addition, since the structure of the connector is complex, the manufacturing cost of the connector in the prior art is comparatively high.